mcrappersondeluxefandomcom-20200214-history
McRapperson Deluxe Wikia
Welcome to the Deluxe Collection! The Complete Archive of Everything Rappy McRapperson! Including Full Discography of Singles, EPs, LPs, Compilations, Promos, Podcasts and Guest Appearances. Full Filmography of Music Videos, Live Performances, Television Shows, Acting Roles and Credited Works. Album Cover Artworks, Liner Notes, Press Releases, Lyrics, Interviews, Photos, Posters, and Lots More! This collection is 99.99% Complete! New stuff is being added all the time so check back once in a while for new releases and updates. To access the collection simply go to the [INDEX MENU] page or use the "[[McRapperson Deluxe Wikia #Index Menu|'Index Menu']]" section below. The Navigation Bar at the top of every page can also be used. All releases are sorted by released years. If you can't find a song, album, video or want a quick access to a specific release, try the ' ]' page. You can come back to the HOME page (this page) at any time by clicking the green Deluxe logo banner at the top left corner of any pages. For a "bare bones" listing of all the releases included in the Deluxe collection, go to the [CHECK LIST] page. A downloadable list is also available. For a list of missing files, check out the [MISSING] page. Please help me out with any information you may have and +1 Internetz to anyone that can actually send me a missing file! The [TALK] page is there for any questions, comments or if you find mistakes in the collection as well as other contact options. Don't forget to read the "[[McRapperson Deluxe Wikia #Read Me!|'Read Me!']]" section at the bottom of this page for contact information and legal platitudes! '- ''Sim Sim Salabim!' ••• ---- '''Index Menu' [CHECK LIST] - [MISSING] - [TALK] ••• ---- Read Me! This is an unofficial & unauthorized collection! Made without profits by a fan to protect Rappy McRapperson's legacy from the slowly dying Interwebs. For informative, archiving and back-up consumption purposes only. Not for monetization! This collection is NOT an alternative to the works official distribution platforms and services. Not meant for download and/or distribution of individual songs, albums or videos outside of the Deluxe collection. The albums included in the collection are not the original releases! They are exclusive fan-made "Deluxe Editions" re-compiled in lossless (.flac) audio format and re-packaged with album artworks (.png), liner notes, videos (.mp4), extra bonus material and more! Various artists compilation albums and guest appearances on "Non-Rappy" releases only contains the material that "Rappy McRapperson" worked or performed on. Please support "Rappy McRapperson" and all related artists by downloading / donating / purchasing the releases from their official sources. Ads on this website are managed by "Wikia.com" for their free services and zero revenue goes to "Rappy McRapperson", the Deluxe creator (me) or any of the artists included in the collection. By creating a "Wikia" Account and adjusting your settings, there shouldn't be any more ads beyond this welcome page! Also note that the actual files for all of the albums in the collection are NOT hosted on "Wikia's" servers. All download links directs to external cloud storage services accounts owned and maintained by "[[User:McRappersonDeluxe|'McRappersonDeluxe']]". The Deluxe collection's "Wikia" is not "Peer users" generated and is non-editable by users or visitors. No "web crawlers", "bots", "data miners" or "automation" were used in the making of this collection. 100% by hand, old school style! Contact "Rappy McRapperson" on Twitter at [http://twitter.com/mcrapperson twitter.com/mcrapperson] , on Facebook at [http://facebook.com/McRapperson facebook.com/McRapperson] , on Youtube at [http://youtube.com/rappymcrapperson youtube.com/rappymcrapperson] or contact the Deluxe creator at [[User:McRappersonDeluxe|'User:McRappersonDeluxe']]' '''or try the '[TALK]' page. 'Thank You Ghostrappy!' '''2017 Deluxe / AmenStop ' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:McRapperson Deluxe Category:Home